


January 26, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A snake bite for a snake,'' Amos said as he smiled.





	January 26, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''A snake bite for a snake,'' Amos said as he smiled after one Smallville creature was bitten.

THE END


End file.
